Sleight of Hand
Sleight of Hand is a Tier Two perk in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and Call of Duty: World at War and a Tier One perk in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Sleight of Hand reduces the time spent reloading weapons by half. This perk unlocks at level 20 in Call of Duty 4, level 28 in Call of Duty: World at War, and from the start in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Multiplayer Tactics Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare ]] This perk is commonly used in tandem with weapons with relatively slow reload times, such as shotguns and lightmachine guns. As these weapons leave the player vulnerable, especially in close quarters combat and free-for-all matches, players may not have the chance to reload before engaging another enemy. However, the first shell loaded into the W1200 or M1014 shotguns will not receive the full perk benefit (+50% and +10%, respectively). Call of Duty: World at War ]]'' The perk Sleight of Hand is useful for two very different situations. First off, as stated above, this perk is excellent for a player who does not want to reload often with weapons having a huge ammo capacity, such as the MG42 or the Browning M1919. This way, the long reload time is sliced in half and the player does not have to wait as long until they can start firing again. The second way this perk is used effectively is with weapons with ridiculously low ammo capacities that don't have very long reload times such as the Double-barreled shotgun. The experienced player knows that in close quarter maps, reloading can and often does cost one's life. That is why this second option, fast reload with a small ammo capacity, is crucial in staying alive and avoiding pointless deaths. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 ]]'' In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Sleight of Hand is a Tier One Perk. As with Call of Duty: World At War and Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Sleight of Hand drastically reduces the time spent reloading. Once again, it is best used with support weapons with long reload times such as the MG4 and the RPD. Sleight of hand is also useful with the new bullpup rifles (including the WA2000, AUG HBAR, FAMAS, and others) as bullpups all have slower reload times than regular rifles. The Pro version of this perk halves the time needed to aim down the sights, and is unlocked by getting 120 kills using a class using Sleight of Hand. This benefit is ideal for quick-scoping with sniper rifles, as the time spent to bring up the rifle is drastically reduced. This effect stacks with Lightweight Pro's faster aim-after-sprint ability. The use of this perk is questionable with weapons that have low ammo capacities or weapons that have a high rate of fire, such as most SMGs and the F2000, as other Tier One Perks, such as Scavenger or One Man Army will grant an increase in ammo. In order to complete the final challenge, "Sleight of Hand Pro: VI," players must get 750 kills while using this perk. Trivia *In the Nazi Zombies mode of Call of Duty: World at War, it is called "Speed Cola," which can be bought for 3000 points, and is denoted with a green version of the perk. *In third person, the player reloads at normal speed, causing the player model's being able to fire while reloading. *Sleight of Hand is one of four perks included in all games with Perks, with the others being Last stand, Steady Aim and Stopping Power. Category:Perks Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Perks Category:Call of Duty: World at War Perks Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Perks Category:Multiplayer Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Category:Call of Duty: World at War Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2